Retail marketers offer goods for purchase by shoppers. Individual shoppers in a retail environment traverse aisles to peruse and select one or more items for purchase, which they may place in a shopping cart or otherwise convey to a checkout counter where the items are scanned or otherwise accounted for to determine a price. A shopper may generate a shopping list containing items they desire to purchase, and can be generally interested in verifying that they have successfully obtained those desired items by checking off those items on the shopping list.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.